Natsume's Birthday
by Regine33
Summary: Natsume asked Mikan for a date on his birthday.Mikan does not know it's his birthdayHe was planning to propose to Mikan.A lot will happen.Will Natsume get to propose to Mikan?Will they live happily ever after?Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume's Birthday**

**Hi Everybody! This is just a scene where the Gang celebrates Natsume's Birthday. But something happened. What? Well it's for me to know and for you to read to find out. The characters Reine, Alia and Eyra are some of my characters. I use them in almost all my fanfictions. If you want to know more about them, just read them in my profile page. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Natsume's Birthday**

**Chapter I: Preparations**

The gang has already graduated from the Academy. Years after they graduated, Natsume and Mikan are still in a relationship. Ruka already proposed to Hotaru. Anna and Yuu are married. Nonoko and Koko are married too. But Mikan and Natsume are still in a relationship.

One day, Natsume called Mikan and asked if she was free tomorrow.

Natsume: Mikan, are you free tomorrow?

Mikan: Yes, Natsume. I'm free tomorrow.

Natsume: Great. Then let's go on a date.

Mikan: I'd love too.

Natsume: How about I pick you up?

Mikan: Uh, no thanks Natsume. I'll just go there myself.

Natsume: It won't be polite if I asked you on a date and make you commute you know? I'm a gentleman now. I'm not like before when we were at the Academy. I've changed.

Mikan: I can see that, Natsume. Um, alright just pick me up.

Natsume: Okay then I'll pick you up at 6.

Mikan: Okay.

Natsume: Bye. I'll call you later.

Mikan: Okay, bye Natsume.

They hanged down the phone.

_Natsume's thoughts_

_It's been 7 years, Mikan. 7 years of being in a relationship. I have to propose sooner or later._

Then Natsume got the phone and called Reine (His sister)

Reine: Hello?

Natsume: Hi Reine.

Reine: Oh hello Mr. Gentleman. How can I help you?

Natsume: I have a name.

Reine: hehe. So how can I help you?

Natsume: I need you to help me with something.

Reine: What?

Natsume: I have a date with Mikan.

Reine: So? You probably have dated her for like a thousand times.

Natsume: It's not an ordinary date.

Reine: What do you mean?

Natsume: I'll be proposing to her.

Reine: Oh really?

Natsume: Yes.

Reine: Finally, it has been like seven years.

Natsume: I know.

Reine: Where and when are you planning to do it?

Natsume: Tomorrow.

Reine: Tomorrow, isn't it that it's your birthday tomorrow?

Natsume: Yes. That's why. I want it to be special.

Reine: Then what do you want me to do?

Natsume: I want you to help me with everything. You have probably helped Anna and Nonoko during their weddings.

Reine: I did.

Natsume: Then help me with my date.

Reine: What kind of help do you need?

Natsume: I need help at where I am going to invite her to eat and what I'm going to do.

Reine: Okay then, come to my house.

Natsume: What house? You have too many houses.

Reine: The one in Tokyo Residences, the celebrity residences.

Natsume: Oh right.

Reine: Just go here. I still have to call my Crew, my hair stylist and my assistant. I'm really busy. With your date, my schedule will be changed. That's why I have to call my crew A.S.A.P. So just come here.

Natsume: Okay fine. Bye.

Reine: See ya.

They dropped the line.

Reine called her crew to get to Tokyo Residences, the 33rd house, A.S.A.P. They got there before Natsume did. Well that will be obvious because Reine's crew caused most of the traffic. Their entrance inside Tokyo Residences was top cover of a news paper. They are executive designers and stylists and they all work for Reine.

When they reached Reine's house

Eunice (Fashion Designer): So why do you need us here A.S.A.P.?

Reine: Because we have a costumer.

Eunice: How important is this costumer? Who is he?

Reine: He is Natsume Hyuuga, my brother.

Eunice: What does he need?

Reine: A perfect date. He will be proposing to his girlfriend.

Eunice: Well when is it?

Reine: Tomorrow.

Eunice: Whoa! That's pressure.

Reine: Well that's Natsume.

Eunice: So, where is your brother?

Reine: He's just headed here so let's get ready. Alright bring out the phone books, the fashion designs and the hair styles.

Then everyone did what Reine said. They took the Phone books, the arranged the fashion designs and the hair styles. Then 40 minutes past and they were done. Reine's doorbell rang, so Reine opened the door and it was Natsume.

Reine: Oh hi Natsume!

Natsume: Reine, sorry there was traffic.

Reine: New car?

Natsume: Yea.

Then Reine let Natsume in and closed the door.

Natsume: So... What are you gonna do?

Reine: We're gonna arrange your date.

Natsume: How? What will I do?

Reine: Well since tomorrow is your date, we'll make the makeover tomorrow. We'll just arrange your area and your style. Here.

Reine gave Natsume some papers.

Natsume: What are these for?

Reine: They're documents. Just sign wherever it says the clients are supposed to signs. Then answer the paper at the back. Also never forget to put there who arranged your date. Which is Me!

Natsume: Alright.

Natsume answered everything within one hour while Reine and Reine's crew were arranging everything.

Natsume: Reine, I'm done with the documents.

Reine: Oh, well we're still are arranging so you can go home now and we'll call you later.

Natsume: Alright, see ya guys.

Reine: Bye Natsu!!!

Natsume: I'm not Natsu!

Reine: Oh fine. Bye Natsume!

Natsume: K, see ya.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's the End of Chapter I. Please read and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!!! This is Chapter II. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. **

**If you found out, Yes. I only upload the next chapter after every year, on a day near Natsume's birthday. I'm sorry if you waited so long. If you find it irritating or interesting, please say so in a review so that I may know what to do next time. Oh, by the way. I'm not using the characters Alia and Eyra anymore. I hope you like it, it's like one year before I uploaded this. Haha. Enjoy!!! Please R&R!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Natsume's Birthday**

**Chapter II: Arrangements**

Reine closed the door as soon as Natsume was in his car.

Eunice: (Sighs) Man. This is so pressure!

Reine: I'm not even forcing you to do anything. And how did this become pressure?

Eunice: First. The date is tomorrow! Second. Natsume is too hot to let this project pass!

Reine: Okay… I'll pretend you never said that. Anyway, why don't you go take the day off. Have fun with your boyfriend.

Eunice: You sure? I don't think you'll finish that all for tomorrow.

Reine: It's okay. Go on.

Eunice: Thanks! I'm going to watch a movie with Jesse! Bye!

Eunice hurriedly ran and opened the door going out and slamming it after.

Reine: Okay! Let's get started, we've got a lot to do!

Reine and Reine's crew worked all night and stopped at 11:27.

Reine: Wow. This is a masterpiece, I can't believe we were able to do this with the time pressure! Wow. It's late. You guys should go. I'll finish this till pass midnight if I have to.

Reine's crew: Okay. G'Night. Good luck.

Reine: Thanks. Bye.

Reine's crew each went out of Reine's house and when they were gone. Reine's phone rang.

Reine: Tokyo, H.R. Residence. Good Evening. May I help you?

Girl: Um. Reine. This is Mikan.

Reine: Oh Mikan! What is it?

Mikan: Sorry, it's late. But I need your help. I think Natsume is proposing. Tomorrow. On our date. On his birthday. After 7 years of dating.

Reine: Gee. You think! Wow. I'm so excited for you! (She's not really. She's just pretending.)

Mikan: Yes! But you see. I want you to give me a makeover or something like that. Please Reine!

Reine: Of course Mikan! I would absolutely love to! Your date will be at what time?

Mikan: He's fetching me from my house at 6.

Reine: Okay then! Come here in my house at 9. In the Tokyo Residence House of mine.

Mikan: Okay! Thanks Reine! You're the best! Bye!

Reine: Alright, bye.

Mikan puts down the phone and so did Reine.

_Reine's thoughts_

_Okay, So. Restaurant – check! Time – check! Car – Check! Natsume's clothes – check! Destination (Decorations) – Check! Food – check! Flowers – Check! Jewelry – check! Oh wait I suddenly remember. I shouldn't let my crew work they need the day off. 'Cause I'm going to be with Mikan. So, shopping with Mikan! Then I don't need them. I'll go text them!_

Reine started to text her crew.

_Reine's thoughts_

_Okay. Everything's perfect! I should really get some sleep now. _(yawn)

Then she slept. Time passes by and it's already 8:15. Reine wakes.

_Reine's thoughts_

_Oh my gosh! I overslept! I should get ready! This is the day! The day of the date! _

Reine dresses up. Fixes everything. Puts everything in order. Then she grabs her credit cards, her leather purse and her black boots.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Reine was wearing a fitted shirt, a layered skirt, arm warmers, really long stylish socks and her black boots.

She opens the door and sees Natsume.

Reine: Natsume! Wow. Nice Jacket. Haha. So what brings you here? Just joking. Come in.

Natsume enters her house and Reine grabs a huge stylish box and a paper.

Reine: Here Natsume. In this box, is what you'll wear, your accessories. You'll need them I swear. The accessories go ultra well with the clothes. Here in this paper. It says here where you should get your flowers. They got the best flowers – and they're arrangement is so beautiful! They even add gems in them! Here is the restaurant – It's so grand there. They won't let just anyone eat there. You need a reservation to eat there and it's so expensive there. (Which is a good thing!) I already called them to place the decorations, to make everything grand. I also hired a very good pianist to play the piano there! The food… You don't need to order. I ordered for both of you, I know what you both like so no problem there! Your shoes are there too. Fix your hair in this place. They have the best hair stylists! Tell them Reine sent you. It'll be for free. Oh and don't use your car! Use mine! I had it delivered to your place. It'll arrive at 10!

Natsume: Wow. Everything's complete. Not a single detail missed Reine, good job.

Reine: Thanks. Now you should really go home. I have to leave! I have a lot more to do for your date!

Natsume: Okay, okay. I'll go now. I won't delay your making my date perfect. Haha. Bye.

Reine: Bye.

Natsume left her house and entered his car. He started to drive soon after. When he was gone, Mikan arrived at Reine's house. Reine made Mikan wait outside her house to get her Yellow Porsche and came to her after. The two of them went to the mall.

Reine: Okay Mikan! Let's start there first, they have really beautiful accessories! And over there, their shoes are so stunning. And there, their dresses, the fabric is so smooth, just Natsume's type!

Mikan: Really?! How did you know?

Reine: Well Natsume doesn't like to wear rough clothing. I ransacked his closet, and I noticed most of his clothes are smooth. But I'm not sure though but of course he probably likes smooth if his clothes are all smooth like, right Mikan?

Mikan: Yea probably.

Reine: So… Let's go! To the Accessories!!!!

Reine grabs Mikan's wrist and runs toward the Accessories store.

Mikan: Whoa!!!! Okay!!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's Chapter 2!!! I hope you liked it!!! Please Review!!! **

**Something might just go wrong. What is it? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

"**About the 1 year for the next chapter, are you against it or pro it? Please say so in your review." So please Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
